


Magical Mishaps

by toxicmew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: To be completely fair, Naruto had not had the most orthodox type of upbringing he could have. The fact that half of his magic was gifted to him by one of the greatest demons there was (and also one of the most annoying bastards around) obviously put him at odds with his fellow peers. It was amusing sometimes though, especially when he got to see the arrogant Uchiha Sasuke reduced to the form of a tiny raven.





	Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so listen this is a ramble filled mess and not very consistent and it's been a long, long time since I've wrote for Naruto but I had to because [Sumigakure](http://sumigakure.tumblr.com) is back up and running and I had to fill up a prompt for the [2017 Halloween Event](http://sumigakure.tumblr.com/post/165921412174/sumigakure-halloween-event-2017), I just had to. I don't know how many more I'm gonna do, but uh, enjoy, I guess?
> 
> Also it's kind of funny that I'm posting it today, considering today's the year anniversary of when I joined Sumigakure.
> 
> Prompt 1: “Whoops” (Potions Mix-up, Magical Mishap, Ritual Gone Wrong, etc)

To be completely fair, Naruto had not had the most orthodox type of upbringing he could have. Sure, most of his fellow witches and wizards could claim the exact same - each of their kind dealt in _magic_ , after all - but still. Naruto knew he was different. He had known since he was two and cast his first accidental spell which resulted in half of his bedroom exploding because he was hungry and cranky. His family had started his training since then, attempting to teach him control and restraint. Considering he could almost be counted as a half demon, and thus blessed with the energy and resilience of one, it was a _bit_ of a hassle, to say the least.

That was a norm of the Uzumaki clan, though. _A_ _ll_ of them could be counted as half demons, considering they had issued a contract with one of the great beasts several generations back.  Since then, each of them had been blessed with a bit of the demon's overwhelming magic and all the perks and drawbacks that came with it. The Nine Tails was one of the most _powerful_ demons though, and his destructive magic was one of the reasons Naruto's family was one of the most known, respected (and feared) clans around the country. Only the other eight families that had managed to form a contract with one of the great beasts could compete with them.

Still, it had left Naruto's magical training unbalanced. He had spent far more time practicing spells and battle magic - wandlessly, another perk from how thick and powerful his magic was but yet another oddity that set him apart from his peers. This led to more tame subjects such as history and potion work being unpracticed though, and Naruto could be considered a completely novice in the subjects despite being almost a master in more practical areas of magical use. The fact didn't really bother the blond all that much, but it had never been more apparent as it was now, when he was staring sheepishly down at his classmate as their turned over potion continued to drip sluggishly off the tabletop to the stained floor of their potion classroom. The pewter cauldron was smoldering with putrid purple fumes, as was every surface that the sickly green potion touched.

Sasuke was glaring, as far as Naruto could tell. It was rather hard to figure out, considering the male was currently in the form of a miniscule black raven.

"Um," Naruto began, only to let out a yelp when Sasuke lunged forward, tiny little needle claws latching into the meat of his calf as he started pecking with his beak, "fuck! Sasuke, ow, fuck, let go you bastard! I'm sorry!"

The raven only continued to squawk loudly as their classmates and teacher watched in stupefaction. Well, most of them. Kiba was too busy falling against his desk as he started cackling, soon joined by Suigetsu and Tenten.

Quickly thrusting his hand down at the bird as he took quick steps back in retreat, Naruto let out a sigh of relief as Sasuke was encased in a small barrier,  glowing orange and crackling with magic. It didn't stop Sasuke's enraged frenzy, wings flapping frantically and beak snapping at the barrier as the male's own purple magic crackled around him, but it did keep him contained.

Anko-sensei let out a snort of amusement from the front of the room, barely containing herself from following her some of her students into a gasping, gut-clutching mess of laughter. She approached the two quickly, eyes instead turning to the mess of a potion they had created, her eyes filling with curiosity, "how did you two even fuck up that bad? You were supposed to make a hair changing potion."

Naruto shrugged, too busy poking at his own barrier and jumping every time Sasuke tried snapping at his fingers, "Kurama-sama likes doing this sometimes. He fucks with an ingredient I'm adding to a potion and imbuing it with his magic before watching the insuing shit storm, believe it. This has happened before, actually. I once turned Kiba into a wolf when we were younger."

The Inuzuka immediately stopped laughing, expression creasing into a grimace as Akamaru let out an amused bark by his feet, "you bitch, you swore never to bring that up."

Ignoring him, Naruto shook out his wrist, swirling orange and blue magic starting to swirl into a ball of power in his palm as he looked at Sasuke in concentration. The male was rather calm now, though there was a wary look sent at the blond's hand and the magic gathering there, "don't worry though, my mom figured out how to fix this and then taught me after. It just changes someone into the closest type of demon that their family is associated with. It took forever to find out, but that was mostly because Kurama-sama can be a bit of a stubborn bastard."

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped, scandalized. At the blond's confused look, she continued, "should you _really_ be insulting one of the great beasts?”

"Considering I can feel the dick's amusement from here, yeah." Naruto assured. He could, actually. The corrosive magic that swirled throughout his magical channels was practically singing with it. It was just another drawback of being part of the Uzumaki clan - they were all his acolytes in one way or another. He could feel them all, could control the parts of his magic that he had imbued them with, and they could feel him in return.

Turning his attention back to Sasuke, Naruto waved his free hand and dropped all but the bottom surface of his barrier, the ball of magic in his hand turning to the size of a marble as he offered it to the raven, "swallow."

Sasuke eyed him dubiously.

Naruto returned the look with a raised eyebrow, "or you could stay a raven. I thought the Uchiha's were more associated with nekomata than tengu, by the way."

With another squawk Sasuke lunged forward, sharp beak closing both around the concentrated spell and Naruto's finger, causing the blond to jerk away with a yelp, "bastard!"

Sasuke wasn't listening though, too busy letting out a groan as he form bubbled and grew, feathers shedding to the ground as his purple magic crackled around him yet again, almost like lightning. Then he looked like a human again, and he was _definitely_  glaring. Naruto didn't even have a second to comment before the Uchiha was lunging himself at him, taking him down to the floor with a yelp.

Anko-sensei simply watched, a shit eating growing on her lips, even as Naruto let out a screech for help.


End file.
